


Those Things We Value

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Staff Room Outtakes, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “Eight cauldrons Minerva! Eight!” Snape put his coffee mug down slightly too hard causing it to crack against the polished wood of the staff room table
Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863376
Kudos: 16
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Those Things We Value

“Eight cauldrons Minerva! Eight!” Snape put his coffee mug down slightly too hard causing it to crack against the polished wood of the staff room table (fortunately both mug and table remained intact).   
It was (somewhat clumsily) handmade from clay, and approximately resembled a large, black, claw footed cauldron.

The mug had been a gift from a first year student, and while the Potions Master maintained that he only used it because the student still attended Hogwarts, he in fact treasured it dearly. “Longbottom is an insult to potion makers and a menace to my budget!” He continued hotly as Professor McGonagall watched him narrowly over her teacup.


End file.
